


Like We Used to Do, So Long Ago

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Fondling, In Public, M/M, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky get a little drunk and a little handsy outside the bar, just like he used to do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91
Collections: We Die Like Fen 4: We Lived to Die Afen





	Like We Used to Do, So Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



It started to snow as Steve and Bucky went into the bar. Inside, it was crowded and warm, and over the course of dinner, Steve nursed a couple of beers. Bucky was through his first whiskey before the appetizer arrived.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, when Bucky ordered his third.

He shrugged in response. "I'm just in the mood for a few drinks. Stop me if I get out of hand."

"You? Out of hand? Never."

"Asshole," Bucky said with a cheeky grin as he swiped a fry from Steve's plate.

After that, Steve decided he wasn't going to count Bucky's drinks. He was an adult, and not only that, he had super serum that made it next to impossible for him to actually get drunk. But Bucky had always liked to drink. He liked the buzz, and had generally been a pretty happy-go-lucky drunk back in the day. He'd play pool (badly), sing along with the radio (also badly), and flirt with any girl who might be around, even when Steve was sitting right there (less badly; Bucky was incredibly charming).

It actually made Steve feel a little warmth of nostalgia watching Bucky kick back another drink and laugh at himself as he clumsily cut his steak with one hand.

Steve paid the bill and he and Bucky stepped outside to an inch of snow on the ground. The streetlights glowed with halos of falling snow.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Steve said as he looked up into the night sky. He couldn't see anything against the city lights, other than dark spotted with falling white.

"Sure is." Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's wrist and pulled him into the darkened alley between the bar and the closed butcher's shop next door. He pushed Steve up against the cold brick wall and kissed him.

Steve wasn't the only one being nostalgic. This was what Bucky had always done, though back then Steve had been a lot smaller. He had been easier to manhandle around then, Bucky practically pinning him to the nearest wall that was cast in shadow. It was never even for Bucky's own pleasure. He could rarely get it up when he'd been drinking, just happy to shove his hand down the front of Steve's pants, whispering hot nonsense in his ear.

"We can't do this here," Steve said, laughing against Bucky's cheek.

"You never used to mind," Bucky replied. He tipped his face up and kissed Steve's cheekbone. He was still trying to get Steve's belt open, his thumb failing to flick open the buckle.

Steve rested his hands on Bucky's hips, trying to steady him. "I wasn't a public figure then. Do you know what would happen if Captain America got caught screwing around in an alley?"

"Your stick in the mud public image would vanish?" Bucky asked, eyes wide, feigning innocence.

"Oh, you're not that drunk, then," Steve replied with a laugh. Drunk Bucky was charming, but not that quick.

Bucky ignored the response. He tugged at the buckle with a frustrated grunt. "This used to be easier."

"You used to have two hands."

Bucky's eyes went wide with delighted surprise. "Steve!"

"What? It's true."

"I can't believe you said it, though." Bucky laughed and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. He seemed to have given up on the belt, and had resorted to squeezing the packer between Steve's legs. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?"

Steve shuddered. It didn't matter that he couldn't feel precisely what Bucky was doing, he was putting pressure on everything. If he wanted to, he could force Bucky to straighten up. He wasn't small anymore, and the only way Bucky could manhandle him now is if he allowed out. But it was like he was eighteen again, helpless to fight against Bucky's charm and beauty.

He most definitely did not want Bucky to stop. However, he wasn't eighteen anymore, so he pressed his mouth to the side of Bucky's head. "Let's get you home."

Bucky chuckled, his breath warm against Steve's neck. "I might be asleep by the time we get there."

"Then I'll carry you inside and fuck you in the morning."

Bucky leaned forward, his full weight pressing against Steve's body. His lips brushed against Steve's cheek. "You old romantic."

"It's more comfortable than a handjob in an alley in the snow. Come on." Steve pushed off the wall, his arms around Bucky to keep him from tipping backwards. "Let's get a cab."

It was a short ride, but Bucky dozed against Steve's shoulder the moment they sat down. Steve smiled. Nothing changed, not really. 

When they got into their apartment, Bucky stripped out of his clothes and fell into bed. He barely even pulled the blankets up over his naked body. The promised sex wasn't going to happen tonight, but Steve had had his doubts from the start.

Steve went through his bedtime routine, and by the time he had finished he could hear Bucky's soft snores. He smiled as he climbed into bed.

"You going to fuck me in the morning?" Bucky mumbled.

"You better believe it." Steve draped his arm over Bucky's waist and spooned against him. It had been a sweet, nostalgic date night, and even if they hadn't quite made it to the sex, it had been fun. He pressed his nose to the back of Bucky's neck through his mess of hair. "You remember what you said to me when I came out to you?"

There wasn't the just right language for it back then, and no frame of reference to compare it to. Steve's stomach had been twisted into knots as he over-explained how he felt, and Bucky's face had been like a mask. He had gone to war, jumped out of airplanes, and fought aliens since then, but none of it made him as nervous as he had felt that day. He still got a little sweaty if he thought about it too long.

But all his fears were alleviated with the first quiet words Bucky had spoken.

There was a long silence and just as Steve thought Bucky had drifted off again, he drowzily replied, "You still love me, right?"

Steve kissed Bucky's bare shoulder. "Yes, I do."


End file.
